1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biological information analyzing system, a biological information processing system, a biological information analyzing device, and the like.
2. Related Art
Atrial fibrillation which is a cardiovascular disease causes a risk of brain infarction in which blood may clot in the heart, and thus it is necessary to perform a medical treatment in an early stage. In the related art, in general, a Holter electrocardiographic monitor is worn by a patient for 24 hours to 48 hours (typically 24 hours), and thus the inspection of the atrial fibrillation confirms the onset of atrial fibrillation from an electrocardiogram during the time period.
However, in the initial atrial fibrillation, the onset frequency thereof decreases, and on occasion the Holter electrocardiographic inspection within 48 hours misses the diagnosis of atrial fibrillation. In addition, in asymptomatic atrial fibrillation, a patient does not feel symptomatic and rarely visits a medical center, and thus the asymptomatic atrial fibrillation becomes severe (for example, the brain infarction occurs) and is usually known as the atrial fibrillation. Furthermore, the reason that the Holter electrocardiographic monitor is not able to be used for a long period of time is because it is necessary to attach a plurality of electrodes to the chest, and skin is irritated by an electrode or a tape for fastening the electrode. In addition, recently, an electrocardiographic monitor in which a record is able to be kept for 40 days has been used, but the problem of the irritation has not been solved, and thus it is not practical to continuously use the electrocardiographic monitor for a long period of time.
On the other hand, in JP-A-2013-55982, a method is disclosed in which a parameter corresponding to an RR interval is accurately obtained from pulse wave information, and thus atrial fibrillation is diagnosed on the basis of the pulse wave information. The pulse wave information, for example, is able to be acquired by a pulse wave sensor such as a photoelectric sensor. Therefore, a device including the pulse wave sensor, for example, is able to be realized as a wristwatch type wearable device, and thus it is possible to continuously wear the device for a long period of time while suppressing the possibility of skin irritation or the like.
As in JP-A-2013-55982, it is possible to wear the device for a long period of time (for example, approximately 3 days to 10 days) by using the pulse wave information, and thus it is possible to suitably detect initial atrial fibrillation or the like.
However, in JP-A-2013-55982, a determination method of the atrial fibrillation based on the pulse wave information is disclosed, but a method for suitably presenting a determination result to a browsing user is not sufficiently described. For example, when the browsing user is a medical doctor, it is important to select or process suitable information in order for the doctor to easily make the determination. Specifically, from a viewpoint of easiness of making a blood clot, it is useful to calculate and present not only information of simply indicating whether or not the atrial fibrillation occurs but also information of a continuous onset time or a total onset time. Alternatively, it may be important to output the detection result of the atrial fibrillation in association with other information. The other information herein, for example, is information relevant to the movement of a user at the time of onset, or before and after the onset.